


keep me forever

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, POV Pietro Maximoff, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy has a need and her guys want to fill it.It's really no trouble at all, she's not asking for much...





	keep me forever

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 4 of Kinktober. Today's kinks are: Spitroasting || Spanking || Mirror Sex.
> 
>  

“Please…” Darcy whispered, her lips barely grazing Bucky’s. Pietro’s hands gripped her waist and he exchanged a look with Bucky over her shoulder.

“You’re sure, doll?” Bucky asked, his lips leaving hers briefly so she could answer him.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she assured him. She assured Pietro too, reaching back to squeeze his hand. “I’m very sure that’s what I want.”

“It’s what she wants…” Pietro murmured, his teeth nipping at her earlobe as he wound one arm around her waist. He smiled against her skin as Bucky caught his gaze.

“Then it would be my pleasure to give it to you, doll…” Bucky said, a salacious edge to his voice that never failed to make Pietro purr with pleasure.

“Move back,” Pietro said, guiding her backwards and out of Bucky’s lap so he could bend her over on all fours. His hand slipped beneath her panties, squeezing her ass before he pulled them down and over her hips.  His fingers found her center, sliding in the slick before he removed them, sucking them into his mouth as he lay down on the bed beside her. On his back, he propped one arm behind his head while the other reached down to wrap around his cock.

“Are you ready?” Bucky asked, pushing up on his knees as he moved around behind her. The fingers on his right hand teased down her spine as he stood on the floor at the foot of the bed, directly behind her and in the perfect position to watch the two of them on the mattress.

“Getting there,” Pietro whispered, gripping his cock while his eyes drank in the beauty that was their Darcy on all fours.

“Not talking to you, Piet, but good to know…” Bucky snarked, his cybernetic arm passing gently over the bulge at the front of his briefs. “Darce, you ready?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she pressed her hips back, moving as close to him as she possibly could. “Yes, so ready.”

“Okay… I’m gonna… gonna start now.”

She giggled. “Not usually something you--” A loud crack sounded through the room, Bucky’s hand was currently smoothing over her left butt cheek, where he’d just spanked her. She was silent for a long moment, so long that Pietro actually leaned over to see if she was okay.

She groaned loudly, tossing her hair back over her shoulders as she pushed back into his touch. “Fucking yessssss… again.”

Bucky swatted her again, on the other buttock this time. She whimpered and squirmed, fisting up handfuls of sheets as he brought his hand down against her again.

And again.

“Bucky…” she moaned, her mouth hanging open as he continued to spank her, to lay alternating swats down on her ass until the skin was pink and her thighs were shaking with arousal.

Pietro let go of his cock, worried that he’d cum all over himself before he ever got his turn to please her. He leaned over, reaching for her breasts and finding one.  He pinched down on the nipple just as Bucky swatted her again.

She cried out, her hips thrusting back towards Bucky.  “Oh god, one of you fuck me. Fuck me right now… please… please…”

Pietro released her breast and zipped around behind her. His cock was aching, and his body cried out for release, so he was only too keen to oblige her

Her ass was pink, and darkening rapidly, she pushed back towards him, the soft folds of her cunt glistening in the low light.

He rubbed his cock against her, practically whimpering himself when he felt how wet she was. He pulled back slightly, watching the threads of her arousal stretch and break.

“Piet…” she gasped. “Oh god, don’t tease me…”

He hauled her hips closer and slipped inside with no resistance. They cried out in unison when his hips hit hers. Darcy’s skin felt warm, almost hot where Bucky had been spanking her.

“Oh fuck… harder,” she begged, bucking back into him until he started fucking her harder.

He glanced over at the vanity mirror behind her dresser, watched his slick cock disappear into her body. Watched his hips meet hers, watched his fingers move over her flushed skin.

Bucky had moved over in front of her, pushing down his briefs and offering his hard cock in his hand.

Darcy opened her mouth and sucked him inside.

“Fuuuuccck…” he rasped, reaching down to gently hold the back of her head. He glanced over at the mirror, catching Pietro’s gaze in the reflection as he slowly started to move his hips.

Darcy groaned around Bucky and so, Pietro picked up his pace, keeping it to one Bucky could match. Her walls were clenching around him and he knew all he’d need to cum was for her to cum first.

She looked so beautiful, stretched out between them, Pietro wanted more than anything for her to finish. To shudder around him. To die the little death.

He bent forward, snaking his arm around her hips so he could find her clit.

When he did, she made a little squeaky sound and clamped down on his cock.

“Guhhh…” he groaned, muttering a few choice Sokovian words under his breath as she began to cry out, her walls fluttering as she practically sobbed around Bucky’s cock. His own member spasmed inside her, the ache in his spine finally releasing as he too, found his release.

He no more pumped his seed into her body than she was milking it from him, her walls clenching around his cock until he couldn’t take it any longer He pulled out when it was too much, watching the thin stream of cum drip out as well.

Bucky wasn’t far behind them, pulling out and moving his fist up and down his stiff length until he’d painted Darcy’s face and hair with his.

“Fuucckk…” he groaned, sitting where he was, and surveying the damage to their bedspread. “Fuck, that was good.”  He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing some tissues to clean Darcy’s face. “You okay, doll?”

“So fucking okay, oh my god…” she said with a sigh, rolling over onto her back and finally coming to a rest. “That was just what I needed, thank you.”

Pietro smiled, felt a warmth spread in his chest as he snuggled down beside her. Anytime he could be a part of ‘just what she needed’, he was in heaven.

“Anytime, sweetheart…” Bucky whispered, snuggling in on the other side of her. “But next time, Pietro spanks you and I get to watch.  I feel like I missed a pretty good show there…”

“You did…” Pietro admitted. “She’s fucking gorgeous…” 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
